maybe you're my love
by superheroine
Summary: RE-POSTED. A collection of mainly Sakura-centric drabbles. //3. Ino had been reading way too many comic books.//
1. moments

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto. _

--

Moments.

Well-placed moments throughout both of their lives. It was the reason—the _sole reason _she told herself_—_she still cared. Those moments, in dire times, when it seemed like he cared about her too. It was because of those moments, and _only because of those moments, _that she still tried to bring that traitor back home.

But really? He _wasn't _a traitor.

He was Sasuke. He was _worth it. _She told herself over and over that **no one's worth this pain **but in the end, in the _end, _he was. Because he was Uchiha Sasuke and she was Haruno Sakura and in the end, when it all came down to it, _she loved him. _And even though he never said it aloud she **knew **he loved her.

So she kept trying.

She kept trying to be stronger, she kept trying to prepare. She needed to bring him back. _He _needed her to bring him back, even if he didn't know it yet. And she was going to.

Because he was Uchiha Sasuke, and she was Haruno Sakura.

Because she was in love, and so was he.

Because he just needed a push, and she was going to be the one to push him.


	2. pretend

_Disclaimer: _I don't own _Naruto. _

--

"Let's pretend," Sakura declared, as if this had everything to do with our current conversation.

"…what?" I asked, totally confused. _What is she talking about? _

She continued, as if I hadn't interrupted her. "Let's pretend everything's fine."

"But, Sakura-chan, isn't everything—?"

"Let's pretend what we have is love. Let's pretend… let's pretend this is real."

I stared at her, trying to decipher her words. Was she saying…? _But this _is _real_, I wanted to say. _This _is _love. _

"Let's pretend we're not both lying to ourselves."

_But Sakura-chan, _I wanted to say, _I'm _not _lying to myself. _

"Let's pretend that we're a team again. Let's pretend… that Sasuke's _here_."

"Sakura—" She needed to stop. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to listen to my girlfriend – my Sakura-chan – basically admit that she was still in love with…

"Let's pretend nobody's at war. Let's pretend nobody's… nobody's dying."

I sighed. "Sakura…" I could tell, from the way her voice was starting to sound, that the tears were coming. And I could tell, from the way this one-sided conversation had turned, that this wasn't really about Sasuke or us. It was about something so much _bigger._

"Oh, Naruto, let's pretend. Because reality…" She paused, tears forming in her eyes. "Naruto, reality isn't all that great."

And as Sakura fell into my arms, sobs racking her suddenly fragile-looking body, I decided. _All of this has been getting to Sakura, _I realized, _and she isn't strong enough to hold it all in anymore. So, if it'll help her… _

We could pretend.


	3. superman

_Disclaimer_: I don't own _Naruto._ And I definitely don't own _Superman. _

**A/N: Sorry about the comic references. I'm such a dork. **

--

"_I'm totally serious, Sakura." _

"_You've been reading too many comics." _

_Ino continued, as if I hadn't interrupted. "Think about it. We're totally the Lois Lane and Lana Lang to Sasuke's Superman!"_

_I sighed. Ino had been trying to tell me about her analogy all day. What was the point, anyway? So_ what_ if we were like Lois and Lana? Did it matter?_

"_Of course, I'm Lois. In the end, I'm going to get the guy… But don't be sad! Lana gets _a _guy. Lana's guy is no Superman, though."_

--

Had she known? Had she known, way back then, that Sasuke would choose her? Had she known I would settle for Naruto? At the time, when she'd told me about her Lois and Lana idea, I'd thought she was trying to get me to stop pursuing Sasuke. But she'd been so right…

I sighed. Lately, I'd been thinking about the day Ino told me about Lois and Lana way too much. I'd become a total space case. I mean, aren't people supposed to be able to choose their own destinies? Apparently mine was already written. And in a_ comic_ book, of all places.

I really needed to stop thinking about this. I was really over analyzing that day. I just needed to accept the fact that I was destined to be _just like_ _Lana_.

I'd never get my Superman.


End file.
